


Daffodils

by dee_double_u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hot girls having sex in a field of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: I shouldn't daydream about queer ladies at work. Charlie and Dorothy on the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

Charlie collapsed on a bed of grass so soft she figured it had to be made of cotton-surrounded by daffodils of the brightest yellow. “Wow,” she breathed, rolling over and looking at the brunette beside her. “This is incredible.”

“What is?” Dorothy asked, picking a daffodil and turning over to present it to Charlie. She smiled when the redhead blushed and took it, tucking it behind her ear.

“Everything. The people, the places, the hunts…” She rolled over, looking at Dorothy. “Thank you. For everything, for helping with the witch, bringing me here..I’ve always wanted a life of adventure, just like I read in storybooks.” Charlie rolled back over, looking at the sky. “The sky is so blue,” she murmured.

“Yeah,” Dorothy said softly, but she was looking at Charlie, not the sky. “She is.”

“She? Even the sky is gendered now,” she laughed, but looked over and caught Dorothy’s gaze. Charlie blushed, again, and picked at the grass. “Dorothy,” she said softly, swallowing. “Do you...I mean, are you into…”

“I don’t care about gender,” she replied softly. “I care about the person, Charlie. And you are one helluva person.” She looked like she was going to say more, but Charlie silenced her by leaning over and kissing her softly. Dorothy leaned into the kiss, cupping Charlie’s jaw softly in her palm. “I’ve been with women,” she murmured, and that was all Charlie needed to hear to roll over and straddle Dorothy’s hips, deepening the kiss. She gently pressed her hips down, and upon hearing the satisfying groan from the brunette under her, repeated the motion.

Charlie reluctantly tore her lips away, eyes never leaving Dorothy’s red, kissed out lips. “We should...go somewhere…”

Dorothy smiled softly. “We can stay here. No one will see us, I promise.”

“Sex in a field of daffodils? Now I really feel like a storybook hero,” Charlie laughed, but the laugh turned into a groan as Dorothy kissed Charlie’s neck slowly, mouthing at the skin. “Is it hot in here, or is it just your mouth,” she tried to quip, but it was half hearted. Dorothy was already stroking Charlie’s back slowly, hand playing with the hem of her tee shirt. “Mm, please,” she whispered, and Dorothy pulled Charlie’s shirt off, mouth suckling at the fabric of her sports bra. That came off too, and Charlie shivered at the warm breeze against her bare chest.

The next few minutes were spent getting each other’s clothes off, kissing and nibbling in different places, just exploring each other’s bodies. When both girls were naked and squirming on the soft grass, Charlie rolled Dorothy over on her back, straddling her hips once more. “Can I touch you?” She asked in a whisper, and when Dorothy nodded, Charlie slid a hand to caress her hip, then slid it between her legs with a soft moan. She was already wet, which meant she was either that attracted to Charlie, or that Charlie was doing her job right. Both, she decided when Dorothy gripped her shoulders and moaned against Charlie’s mouth. Both is good. Charlie ran a slick finger between Dorothy’s folds, and slowly pressed a single digit into her. The surprised gasp egged her on further, and she began rocking the finger into her. When she felt that Dorothy was pressing down on her finger, she pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then slid down her body, nipping and licking until she was between the girl’s thighs.

Dorothy watched Charlie go down on her, and let out a soft gasp as she felt the first press of Charlie’s tongue on her clit. Boy, Charlie knew what she was doing. Dorothy was already close to climax and she’d just started. “Mm, Charlie,” she panted, and that must have been the right answer because Charlie pressed her tongue in further, licking and sucking on every inch of her. Long fingers threaded through Charlie’s hair as Dorothy pressed up against Charlie’s mouth, almost riding it.

Charlie pressed the flat of her tongue on Dorothy’s clit, letting the dark haired woman ride her tongue and set the pace. She slid another finger into her, sucking on Dorothy’s clit as she felt her writhe and moan. “C’mon, baby,” Charlie panted, licking her wet lips. “C’mon…”

That pushed Dorothy over the edge-that and having been locked up in a bottle for decades-and she came with a cry of Charlie’s name on her lips. She felt lapping and licking, and realized Charlie was still eating her through her orgasm. She shivered through the aftershocks, tugging Charlie up with a whimper.

Charlie moved up her body again, and Dorothy kissed her, deep and heated, moaning at the taste of herself on Charlie’s tongue. Dorothy slid a hand down Charlie’s body to cup her ass, then between her legs to rub her clit. Charlie moaned loudly, straddling the other’s hips once more to give her more room. “Oh, fuck,” she panted, and Dorothy blushed at the curse. “That makes you blush?” Charlie asked in a teasing tone, and Dorothy silenced her with a searing kiss as she continued her ministrations. Charlie rocked against her finger, more groans and whines coming out as Dorothy slid a finger into her. Charlie rocked herself on the finger, wiggling her hips until Dorothy added a second.

Dorothy pressed the fingers in further, amazed at the sounds Charlie was making. She watched the girl’s face as Charlie came around Dorothy’s fingers, kissing Dorothy deeply as she came down from her orgasm. “Oh my god,” she panted, falling sideways and humming happily as she felt the other’s warm body pressed against her back. “Little spoon it is,” she teased, tucking herself securely in Dorothy’s arms. “I’m going to miss you,” she murmured.

“When what?” Dorothy asked curiously.

“When I leave,” Charlie said, like it was common knowledge. She did have to go back home eventually, right? There was a part of her that hoped it wasn’t true, but every fairy tale had an ending.

Dorothy felt her throat close. “Do you...want to go back?” She hoped the answer was a no. She wanted Charlie here, with her, as long as she could have her. “You don’t have to go back, you know.”

Charlie turned over, looking at the girl. “Really? I had it in my mind that this was just a really fantastic dream…”

Dorothy shook her head, chuckling and tracing Charlie’s lower lip with a damp finger. “No, Charlie. In fact, I’d like it very much if you chose to stay. Or...I could come home with you, if you so chose, and live back in your world. Of course, it would take some adjusting…”

“Yes,” Charlie said immediately, kissing her. “We could live in my apartment, make a life...you’ll love it.” As much as she’d like to be here forever in this world, she didn’t know if Dorothy had anything left here.

  
“Back it is,” Dorothy stated, and shared another kiss with Charlie. If she were to give up a life of hunting and adventure, it would be for this redhead.


End file.
